McKinley High 5 Years Later
by Codyisland123
Summary: 5 Years later these are the new directions. Watch their story as I create a chapter every day or 2 days. Rated T just incase.


After a summer that seemed very long, 14 year old Natalie Hawkins was walking down the hallways of McKinley High. She had a good feeling about the first day of highschool. August 24th was the day that day. She was the new girl in school. She has a big passion for music and is not shy at all. She always wants everything to go well. But what she is about to face isnt what she expected. While walking through the hallways, passing up all the lockers until she got to her own. When she got there she opened it up to get her books. After she got them she closed her locker and walked to her classroom. She was wearing red slip-on shoes and a pink shirt. She has long blonde hair that comes down to half of her back. Her face looks like Ariana Grande. She walked into the classroom and the first period was History Class.

"Hello everybody. Im Natalie." Natalie said, as she was taking her seat.

"Hey, how are you doing? Im Brandon." Another 14 year old boy with blue jeans, black and white sneakers, has a cute chubby face and is not that buff.

"Hello Brandon." Natalie said with a delightful voice.

"I see you are new here." Brandon said.

"Why yes I am, you seem like a cool guy." Natalie said starting to get a feeling hes the one she will date during highschool.

"You seem cool too Natalie." Brandon said sweetly and softly.

"Be careful for some people here, some can be real idiots." Brandon said sternly.

"I know what you mean." Natalie said rolling her eyes not in a sarcastic way.

"Well you are going to have fun here, many of the people here aer nice" Brandon stated.

From that moment Brandon and Natalie were connected. Brandon and Natalie knew from the first time they saw each other they needed to get together, but after that the rest of the story is untold, one week later glee club started which was hosted by Will Schuester, for short . And the name of the Glee Club was, The New Directions. Natalie and Brandon soon joined that together. The other kids in the club, well they all have different ideas on life and different attitudes, so it makes the club moer interesting. There are 16 students in this group there is The Jock, The Dumb One, The Cripple, The Lovers Brandon And Natalie, The Gay, The Sassy Black Girl, The Christian, The Badass, The Nerd, The Peacemaker, The Artist, The Actor, The Goth, The Sexy One, and The Fat One. Lets watch how these 14 year old kids do every year until college, which will have a different set of students! With different personalities! Right now lets focus on these intresting group of kids. 180 days of highschool every year. Atleast 500 something chapters with these kids. Alright so lets get started.

At The Glee Club after school all the kids take seats. While is setting up everything for the first class of the year. They will do their first songs for the year. But what will they be? We will see now what has planned.

"Im sitting around a bunch of retards." The Goth Girl Anna said as she sat down. She wears all black and has dark black hair, under her eyes is eyeliner that looks like bags under her eyes but arent.

"Whats your problem?" Brandon says as he and Natalie are sitting next to her.

"I would rather be home right now, but my stupid parents made me sign up for this." Anna said in a angry tone.

"Come on singing is not as bad as you think." Natalie says peeking her head under Brandons.

"Hey everyone." Said a sexy blonde named Lisa wearing brown boots, short orange skirt, long blonde hair and a face that looks like Hayley Williams.

"Woah, whos this?" The Nerd Carter says while walking in the room wearing suspenders, black glasses, very nice hair, blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Whats your name?" Said Lisa Questionably.

"Im Carter. You?" Carter said happy to see someone like her.

"My name is Lisa" Said Lisa in a sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you Lisa!" Said Carter. He went to sit down next to Anna and Lisa sits next to him.

"Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all!" Said a voice from another student walking through the door. This was Andrea, The Peacemaker. She walked in with a dress, long black hair and black dance shoes.

"Coming through!" Said The Gay student as he walked in. His name was Ethan. He was wearing a scarf, Hair like Carters, black shoes and his face is sweet.

"Alright 7 of you. Im sure we will get more students during the year." said as he locked the door ready for the first class.

"Cant wait to see what the project is." Anna says sarcastcly.

After school and Glee that day Natalie and Brandon meet in back of the school. They see the bullies Mark, Stefan and Trevor throwing kids in the dumpster.

"Why are those kids throwing Ethan in the dumpster!" Natalie said in shock.

"Those kids are mean like that Natalie." Brandon said protecting her.

"Well we should go help him Brandon!" Said Natalie standing behind him.

"And thats what I am going to do" Said Brandon walking up to the dumpster to help Ethan. "Lets get you out of there" He picks up Ethan out of the dumpster.

"Thanks for that Brandon" Said Ethan wiping off the dirt from his shirt.

Brandon and Natalie talked about them and their relationship in private a day before the asignment.

"This is a good thing we got going here." Brandon said smiling at Natalie.

"Yeah." Said Natalie hapily.

One of the three of the bullys who just threw Ethan in the dumpster come up to Natalie and Brandon and grabs Brandon by his shirt collar and throws him down on the ground.

"What was that for?" Brandon Yells.

"Get out of here if you dont want go et beat!" Stefan says in a mean tone of voice.

"I think we should leave Brandon" Natalie says scared.

"No! Im staying here to deal it with this big guy!" Brandon Yells louder.

"You are going to get hurt Brandon!" Natalie says worried about Brandon.

"Its alright! I got this!" Brandon says. But shortly after Stefan takes his fist, makes his knuckles so sharp. Stefan gives Brandon a punch across the face and knocks him out for a couple hours. Natalie tries to hurt Stefan but she sadly fails and Stefan walks away.

"Are you alright Brandon? Brandon speak to me!" Natalie says scared that he might be dead. "Somebody help!"

Natalie gets help from one of the workers in the school and Brandon is rushed to the hospital. Natalie is scared of what might happen and is also afraid of Stefan and his whole gang of bullies that knocked him out. This is one of the things she didnt not expect when coming to McKinley, and she has to watch her back to do everything she can to be safe. She thinks they wouldnt hurt a girl. Well she was wrong. Everyday of the week the bullies throw slushies in their faces laughing at how they can sing. Natalie thought it was rediculous and that she had to do something. She went to princible Figgins but he said he couldnt do anything about it. She felt like all hope was lost. But when she got the test results back by the end of the day, they werent what she expected them to be.

"I hope is ok!" Natalie says as she opens the letter from the hospital inside The Glee Club room. "Hes in a coma!"

"Great, these kids have to ruin everything!" said to himself sitting down in a chair.

"When will he be out of the coma?" asked Carter eager to know.

"I dont know! But they screwed up this time! They are going to pay for what they did to Brandon!" Natalie screamed.

"Well lets hope he gets out of it soon" Andrea said sorrowfully.

"We just lost one of our members and I lost my boyfriend!" Natalie said about to cry.

"Im sorry Natalie" Ethan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I am late church was a little long today" Said a kid who is wearing blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, Short hair, and a chubby face.

"You have church on Mondays?" Anna calls out from the seats.

"Yeah, I go alot, they host church every day!, anyways I am Jason.

"I think thats it now." Said getting up and closing the door just to sit back down.

"So what has been going on here?" Jason said concerend.

"My boyfriend and Glee member got in a coma by one of the bullies here!" Natalie said crying.

"We have to just pray" Jason said in a happy tone of voice.

"Yeah, pray." Natalie and everyone else put their hands in the praying position.

All the day they were hoping that he would come of the coma to sing and to make Natalie happy because she wasnt going to sing without him. And whenever someone mentions his name it brings tears to her eyes, so she has been trying to avoid the subject untill she gets news if he is out of the coma or not. But that same day when she walked out of the school she saw the 3 people who put Brandon in a coma and thew Ethan in the dumpster. She felt as if she can do so much more than just sit around and watch them do the bad deeds. But she couldnt, she was just one girl. Going against 3 other strong men who beat up everyone in The Glee Club would just mean her own death or coma. But since shes a girl she thinks she can give it a try. But she thought she can trick them by making them think she left Brandon and want to date them cause they are so strong.

"Hey boys." Natalie says as she walks up to the 3 of them.

"What do you want?" Said Stefan.

"I left that Brandon sucker, he wasnt as strong as you, and you guys make me feel like the most happiest girl if I was with you." Natalie said in a sexy tone of voice to the 3 of them.

"Are you serious?" Asked Mark.

"Of course I am. Do you want to go out sometime Stefan?" Natalie said still talking in the same voice.

"Sure. Come to my house *Gives her his number on a paper* Here babe." Said Stefan falling for her litle trick.

As Natalie walked away she laughed at how easy they fell for it. But when she was walking away and laughing they thought she was happy that she got their number. But now she has to come to his house. And if she doesnt who knows what he could do to Brandon or maybe even her. So she has to keep her promise! What does she do if he wants their relationship to be real. What if Brandon gets out of the coma? Lets see on their date that very same night. Here Natalie is getting her self ready to go to his house.

"Alright got to give my hair that messy look" Natalie says as she goes in her bathroom changes and comes back out with blue jeans and a striped black and white shirt.

"Got the black and white striped shirt, looks good." Natalie said as she was applying make up to her lips and puts on her shoes. "Im ready for you Stefan."

She got in her car and drove over to Stefans house when she had the directions on the piece of paper he gave her. As she was driving there was traffic and he told her to be there by 9:00 that night. It was 8:50. But his house wasnt really that far from Natalies. By the time she arrived she was just right on time to Stefans house. When she was there she walked in and saw him all alone in his house with dinner set up. She walked up to Stefan who was watching TV but turned his attention to Natalie.

"You made it babe!" Stefan said with a smile.

"Of course I did Stefan" Natalie said trying to act sexy.

"Your so hot Natalie!" Stefan said while looking at her body.

"Anything for you babe." Natalie says while sitting down at the table.

"I want to know Natalie are you serious about us? Or do you still want that Brandon kid?" Said Stefan with an attitude.

"I love you moer than him! What are you saying?" Natalie said pretending to be shocked.

"Thats fine with me babe" Stefan says softly.

Natalie is thinking about what he is going to try to do later and what he will do. He is trying so hard for her and for their future, which is probably her kicking him in the testicles and protecting Brandon. Stefan thinks he has a chance with Natalie which is obviously not the case. The whole reason she is doing this is to get back at him for doing what he did to her boyfriend Brandon. He made dinner for Natalie, hes really trying that hard. Probably because he beats up people no girl wants him and he is so desperate. But what he tries to do to Natalie is just the biggest mistake he had ever done.

"Dont you agree this is nice what I set up here. I bet Brandon couldnt set this up." Stefan said trying to sound better than Brandon.

"Oh yeah, he couldnt do this in years, he is too fragile, the way you beat him down, it was like he had no bones in his body! Thats why I left him for a big strong man like you Stefan. And I will never leave you ever baby." Natalie said having fun and messing with Stefan.

"Come with me." Stefan says eager to get to come with him.

"Whatever you say baby" Natalie follows Stefan.

While Natalie follows Stefan she gets a call on her mobile phone. It was from the hospital with Brandons coma results. But she didnt want Stefan to know. "Can you excuse me for a momment?" Natalie asked. Obviously he said yes. Natalie goes to a corner and asks what the results are. They are he came out of the coma and is coming home. Natalie wants to come to his house but she is with Stefan fake dating. She cant decide wether to leave nad go to her boyfriend or stay here and have fun with Stefan and trick him into thinking she likes him.

"I have to go" Natalie hangs up the phone and says the same thing to Stefan.

"Where you going babe?" Stefan asked Natalie.

"Home." Natalie said eager to get out of his house.

"Stay here!" Stefan grabs Natalie and keeps her in the house.

"Let me go!" Netalie is screaming and Stefan slaps her in the face. "You hit me Stefan!"

"Shut up! Its late at night!

"You shut up!" Natlie says while taking the lamp and throwing it on his head and he falls to the floor. "Oh my god. Stefan! Are you ok!" Natali says as she feels his pulse. "I think you are in a coma like Brandon." Natalie calls the hospital and they come to pick up Stefan. Stefan goes to the hospital and Natalie stays in his house calling Brandon telling him what happened. She tries ringing him a bunch of times but he doesnt answer. Hoping that shes alright she drives to his house. She already hurt 2 people and put them in a coma.

"Well that Stefan got what he desereved." Natalie says as she gets in her car and drives off to Brandons.

At Brandons house Natalie tells him everything that happened and how she put him in a coma.

"I didnt want you to put him in a coma like me Natalie!" Brandon says yelling.

"Im sorry! It was on accident! I didnt mean to hurt him, but he tried to grab me and keep me inside, it was to defend myself!" Natalie tries to tell Brandon.

"Wait, what did he try to do to you Natalie!" Brandon says concerned.

"He didnt try to do anything Brandon!" Natalie says trying to tell him.

"Did he try any moves on you? Or did you try moves on him Natalie? Tell me!" Brandon Yells.

"I was just pranking him because of how much he wants to break up! And I thought it would be funny to do that." Natalie said laughing.

"Well atleast you are safe baby. When I came out of the coma and knew I was in a coma I didnt know how I survived. I have never been in a coma before." Brandon says.

"Wel everyone is going to be alright now Brandon, and if he ever tries to hurt one of ua again if he gets out of the coma, I will be there for you always Brondan." Natalie says sweetly.

"I love you too Natalie" Brandon says sweetly too.

"That was one of the worst experiences in my life!" Natalie said.

Brandon and Natalie kissed and Natalie drove home. When Natalie was home she figured Stefan was trying to have sex with her, which made her more scared than being attacked by a pervert because it was someone that she knew who was trying to have sex with her. With those thoughts Natalie and Brandon went to sleep to wake up to another adventure filled day. 


End file.
